


liars never change

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Persona 5, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: :3c, Gen, M/M, boy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: gentaro goes to visit an old friend.persona 5 x hypnosis mic





	liars never change

**Author's Note:**

> wake up sheeple....fling posse and persona 5 are in the same place.

“Eeh…? This guy is on the news again…”

Gentaro glanced over at the television, where Ramuda and Dice was lounging in front of. Ramuda was pointing to someone on the screen. A smile crossed over Gentaro’s face.

“Ah, I know him.” he said, and Dice tipped his head back to look at him. “Yusuke Kitagawa, right?”  
“Eeeeh? You know him, Gentaro?” Ramuda said, turning immediately. “He’s some famous artist!”  
“Is he?” Dice muttered, and Gentaro watched the screen.  
“Yes,” Gentaro said softly, “he used to be in a team with me where we’d fight crime.”  
“No way!” Ramuda said. “Were you a superhero?”  
“You’re kidding me,” Dice replied.   
“Yes. We were part of that mental shutdown case a while back.” Gentaro continued as Dice kept his eyes on him.  
“Woooow, you’re a superhero, Gentaro!” Ramuda bounced slightly.  
“Seriously…? The hell did you do that…?” Dice was starting to believe it -- and Gentaro chuckled slightly.  
“Well, it was all a lie.” he said, and Ramuda whined.  
“Awwww, it would have been so cool if you were!”  
"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have wanted to participate in things like that. After all, no one really knows how it was caused, anyway."   
"Yeah, but..."

Ramuda huffed, settling back on the couch as he turned his eyes to the television again. They were talking about Yusuke's newest piece, inspired by an old friend he'd used to have -- and that he'd lost a couple years back. Gentaro watched as they revealed the painting, staring at the red mask and the gold accents, and he smiled. Of course, he would do something like that. It was very Yusuke of him.

He chuckled, putting his book down as he stood.

"I'm going out," he called, hearing Ramuda respond with a noise he couldn't quite quantify.

It was no matter. He had an appointment he couldn’t afford to miss, after all.

* * *

“You sure like coming here, Gentaro-san.”  
“Of course. The coffee here is better than anywhere else in Tokyo.” 

The warm cafe was almost a second home to him, tucked into one of the small alleyways that he knew like the back of his hand, now. He sipped at the coffee, watching as the barista -- older, now, but with the same easy movements that Gentaro had come to know well.

“This is the third time this week,” the barista said. “You’re sitting in his seat, too…”  
“Pardon me?” Gentaro said, and the other shook his head.  
“Nothing. You remind me of another customer I used to have.”  
“Tell me about him.”

The barista sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I wouldn’t even know how to start. It was about seven years ago, when Aki -- I mean, when someone else was staying here.” He brewed another coffee as Gentaro stirred his own. “A young man used to sit here, where you sat.”  
“Huh...I see.” Gentaro watched him, lifting the coffee cup to his lips. "He must have been important?"  
"Not really...it wasn't exactly me he was important to."  
"Hm..."

The door jingled open, and Gentaro watched as the barista’s eyes widened slightly.

“Honey, I’m home.”

It was all too familiar.

“You’re back awfully late,” Gentaro said, unable to stop himself from responding.

There was the quiet thunk of a bag dropping on the floor, and Gentaro turned in his chair, meeting Akira’s eyes. He sipped at his coffee, the cup clinking against the plate as he set it down again.

“Akechi…?” Akira sounded...confused. Lost, almost -- Gentaro almost felt bad.  
“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” Gentaro mused, watching him as he sat down. “I’m Gentaro.”  
“Akira. Akira Kurusu.” Akira watched him. “You look just like him.”  
“Hm...this ‘him’ the both of you keep talking about,” Gentaro hummed, looking between Akira -- and Sojiro, of course, “could it be this Akechi?”  
“Yeah.” Akira said. “Akechi Goro -- he used to be a friend of mine.”  
“Was he really  _just_ your friend…?” 

Akira’s expression faltered, and Gentaro watched him from the corner of his eye, sipping at his coffee again. Ah...he was likely remembering that one time. Lips pressed together, thoughts fading into static...of course, Gentaro remembered it as well.

“Kind of,” was what Akira said. “We were close.”  
“What happened to him?” Gentaro said, expression as calm as it normally was.  
“He, um...went missing.” Sojiro said, eyes moving over to Akira.

Akira was quiet. Perhaps he really  _did_ miss him after all.

“Hmm...I wonder where he’s gone. He must have a lonely life.” Gentaro finished his coffee, cup clinking again.  
“Do you know where he is?” Akira asked. “...Gentaro-san -- “  
"Perhaps."  
"Tell me -- Gentaro-san, if you know where Akechi is, then -- "  
“Well, that was a lie. But I don’t think he’s too far.” Gentaro stood, putting money down for the drink. “Thank you, Sojiro-san. It was wonderful meeting you, Kurusu-kun -- I wonder if we’ll see each other again.”

As the door shut closed, Sojiro glanced over at Akira.

“...Huh,” he said. “I don’t remember telling him my name.”

Akira froze up, glancing over at the empty cup. There was no way…

* * *

“Where’d you go, Gentaro?”

Dice had his hands in his pockets as they walked, watching Gentaro as he looked up from his book.

“Oh, nowhere,” he mused. “I just wanted to see a friend again, that’s all.”


End file.
